


The Heir

by snowqueenlou



Series: The Code [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Argent Family, Character Study, Gen, Hunters, Mentioned Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueenlou/pseuds/snowqueenlou
Summary: Victoria and Chris know that raising Allison right requires good communication and teamwork. All they really want is for her to be happy and accomplished.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Victoria Argent
Series: The Code [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177616
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	The Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pdxtrent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/gifts).



It’s not the first time they’ve argued this subject and it won’t be the last. Chris sits at the dining room table in the new house, his head in his hands. 

“It’s not that, Vic, you know it’s not. But you saw what it did to my sister, she’s so single minded there’s no room in her life for anything else.”

“Is that so wrong?” his wife says, her voice hard. “You know it’s a righteous cause, and she’s done as much for it as any of us.” 

“You’re right, I know you are, I just— I want more for her than that.” 

Victoria takes a deep breath, her eyes softening, and she sits in the chair next to her husband. He lowers his hand from his face, takes one of his wife’s in his, and twines their fingers together. 

“Kate is never going to have more than this, the hunt and the kill. She’ll never be able to settle down or have a family. She doesn’t have your discretion so she won’t ever be suited to be the Matriarch, thank god for you.”

They sit quietly together, then Victoria rises, and walks out of the room. She comes back with an opened bottle of single block pinot noir, and two gleaming crystal spiegelau glasses. She decants the wine slowly into the decanter, and swirls it for a moment, before pouring a bit into each glass. When she finishes, she sits across from Chris at the table instead of beside him, and pushes his glass across to him.

He takes it up and sips at it, never taking his eyes from his wife. The beats of this conversation are familiar, almost as though they only have it again to confirm they’ve made the right decision for their daughter. They aren’t adversaries, but they know well the value of opposition. They’re tempered by it into the strongest team they can be. 

His wife takes up the next argument. “If we wait too long, we may lose the opportunity to shape her knowledge. She can’t be allowed to see them as anything but the beasts they are.”

And he counters, “But if it’s too soon, we risk her becoming fixated. I want her to go to business school, to have the training she needs not only for the Hunt, but also for Argent Arms.”

“We can teach her, darling. You and I, just like we always have,” Victoria returns.

“Says the woman with two advanced degrees,” is his rejoinder, and, “She’ll be the Matriarch after you, she’ll have the time and the advantages she needs to accomplish as much as you have. Her numbers won’t suffer from us delaying her entry into this part of our world.” 

His wife looks at him fondly over the rim of her glass. His gaze moves between the ice of her eyes to the warmth of the legs the wine makes where she’s swirled it in her glass.

“She’s at least two years behind,” Victoria points out. “The longer we go, the more we risk her becoming tainted with ideas about their humanity.” Her lip curls scornfully, and Chris matches the look internally. 

“She has us, dear. We’ll protect her from that, trust me. And her stability will make her a formidable leader.” 

Victoria smiles at him, and reaches for him across the table. He extends his hand to meet hers, and they clasp them together in the middle of the table, sitting together in practiced silence. They’re content that their future, their rightness, is settled once more. 

The front door opens, and their daughter walks through the room. She catches sight of them sitting at the table and detours to smile at them, her school bag clasped to her chest. Her cheeks are rosy, and she looks happy for the first time since they told her they were moving. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Chris says, “it looks like you had a good day.”

Allison sighs in the way only a teenage girl can, her dimples showing while her cheeks turn even more rosy and she says, “I did, Daddy. I met a boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me in the comments. :)


End file.
